Beleyrian
' Beleyrian' is a young red dragon birthed from the egg of Flenix under the banner of the Empire of Dragonstone. With Flenix recovering the dragon was finally able hatch eggs of which his hatching would bring about three eggs of which after three months hatched into the dragons Beleyrian, Bevarion, and Silverwind. Beleyrian would join his siblings in fighting for the Targaryans during the Battle of Red Keep, and was responsible for thousands of deaths to the enemy army as he burned them as they retreated. History Early History With Flenix recovering the dragon was finally able hatch eggs of which his hatching would bring about three eggs of which after three months hatched into the dragons Beleyrian, Bevarion, and Silverwind. Rider : "I don't blame anyone for what happened to us back in Lucerne, because I understand what happened. To be a human being means to possess a feeling of inferiority which constantly presses towards its own conquest. The greater the feeling of inferiority that has been experienced, the more powerful is the urge for conquest and the more violent the emotional agitation." : -Rhaegar Targaryan Rhaegar Targaryan is the oldest son of Aryes Targaryan III, and Jurnei Targaryan making him the heir of House Targaryan. Rhaegar has two younger siblings in the form of Deneyres, and Viserys Targaryan of whome Deneyres is a very important dragonborn of the house, and Viserys is a military commander of the forward dragonstone fort of Redkeep. Despite his high position he has never married any of the suitors that have tried to get his hand in marriage. Rhaegar is a truly gifted warrior with a just as brilliant mind, and form an early age it was clear that he was going to be the heir to the Emperor of Dragonstone, as well as the Patriarch of House Targaryan, This position was the reason he was given the harp of the dragon which is one of the most important relics of House Targaryan as it is able to call dragons to the player. Rhaegar spent a long time attempting to use the Harp without success but one night he had a graphic dream in which he was fighting a dragon, and after losing in the dream nothing changed with the harp, but eventually he had the dream again and when he won this time the Harp begin playing for him. After this a massive tower was built in Dragonstone, and at the top of the tower Rhaegar played his harp once a week until finnally six months later the red dragon Flenix heard the song and came to Dragonstone. Attacking west of Dragonstone his sister would meet problems against the Kingdom of Nordling of whom formed a large alliance in order to resist the coming Visigoths that the Nordlings believed would not be good for their future. Rhaegar would meet with their leadership in an attempt to convinse them to stop their resistence and his arrival on another dragon was supposed to put great fear into the hearts of the nordlings but instead sparked more fighting as they were able to recruit two other kingdoms to join them after the threat. Rhaegar was unable to stay in the west long due to further advancement of the Trollocs in the south and he was forced to lead a large force from Dragonstone against the Trollocs of which led to the large Battle of Crenek where the two sides were greatly bloodied but the Trollocs came out better due to their superior numbers and basically halted the Targaryan southern advance. Following this Rhaegar digs into Red Keep alongside a growing amount of incoming troops from Dragonstone and the rest of the empire. He is dealt a betrayal when Tyrande Whisperwood abandons them and takes her forces back to High Forest and this loss of troops is a great danger to the entire front. Category:Dragon Category:Red Dovah Category:House Targaryan Dragon Category:Dragon of Dragonstone